The legend of Spyro creatures of hell
by spyro2060
Summary: They say if you release the creatures of Hell, Hell itself will be unleashed.  but how will they save the world? Who knows, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Spyro creatures of hell 

Chapter 1: released 

They walked through the cave, keeping a tight hold on the orb they had found, the cave was pitch black, apart from the small amount of light emitting from the they torch they had.

The boy at the front was John; he had spiky brown hair, a very skinny body, and two bright blue eyes and was extremely tall.

Behind him, was a short boy, called Shaun, Shaun had a normal body, he had two green eyes, and was wearing his tatty school uniform, which was, a thick jumper, a horrible polo shirt, pants, and shoes, just like the rest of his friends.

The one at the back was Chris, he was a normal height, very strong, had dark brown eyes, and was the one who was carrying the orb through the dark, dank cave.

"Hey what's that?" John asked, it looked like a well, but the light was only shining on it slightly, they then came right up to it, to see it wasn't a well, but a sort of big pile of built up bricks, with a hole in the middle, "Chris, I wonder what will happen if we put the orb in the hole."

The three then looked at each other, and then Chris walked up, and he shoved the orb into the hole.

The whole cave shook, the orb started glowing red, and then suddenly the massive stone started to slide slowly, making a terrible grating noise, it then stopped, revealing a passageway, they then heard a noise from down below, then they saw a pair of blood red ryes poking out of the passage.

John shined the torch light down on the creature, revealing a terrible sight.

The creatures head was as big as them; its teeth were covered in blood, and so was its yellow fur, but at least the passage wasn't big enough, it snarled ferociously, then it shrunk.

It climbed out of the passage, "oh my god, we are so dead meat," Chris muttered, the creature then turned back into its massive for.

"Holy shit, its body is made of steel," Shaun shouted, the three then broke into a sprint, they didn't know how on earth they would manage to outrun the creature, John then looked back, and pointed the his torch to see a terrible sight.

His friends were being dragged across the floor by the creature, it was scratching them, it was surprising, and terrible, that they were not dead already, then Chris shouted, "John get out of here, warn everybody!" Chris was then torn in half blood splattered everywhere, and then the creature sped towards John.

John ran from it, and then suddenly another monster, the same size as the one that was chasing him blasted through one of the cave entrances, it's teeth were also covered by blood, it had blue fur around its head, and a metal cats body, just like the one that was chasing John.

It saw John, its blood red eyes fixed on him, it stood there momentarily, staring at John, who had frozen, it then shot into action charging at him, and then suddenly, it jumped over him, and smashed into the other one.

John saw his chance to get away, and he didn't hesitate to take it, he ran, ran faster than he had ever before, flashing the torch so that he could see ahead.

He stopped dead at the exit, then he ran behind a rock, there was another one of those massive creatures, but only this one was triple the size, it had two massive wings, a gigantic snake's body , and lizard shaped legs, all made of metal, the only thing that wasn't metal was its head, which was covered by green fur.

The creature then opened its mouth, and said, "I can smell you human, come out and get eaten, I'll find you eventually, but don't worry, I will kill you quickly, after all, you and your stupid friends did release me, and now I can unleash my fury on the world, you and your friends are to blame, you have unleashed the monsters of hell!.

He then rushed towards the rock, and smashed it, and then he lunged at John...


	2. Chapter 2: escape

The legend of Spyro creatures of hell 

Chapter 2: escape

The sheer force sent him flying, the claws tore apart his tummy in one clean swipe, this creature, this thing, was terrible, it was ugly, vicious and stunk like something that only fly's would appreciate, "you, what are you?" John asked weakly, the creature then spun around, a gush of cool air swept across John's body, and then the creature began to speak.

"Ah, well now, wouldn't you like to know that, well riddle me this, I am a creature, the worst you can get, I burn under earth, I torture the bad, and I belong to the devil!" He ended his sentence with a blood curdling scream, which would have frightened even to most cold hearted of creatures, "well, are you the creatures of the devil?" John asked, fighting back to urge to scream in agony, there was silence for a little while.

Then suddenly the creature burst into laughter, "that is not our name!" John then gritted his teeth even harder, and thought, "Are you the creatures of torture?" he asked, making the creature burst into laughter once again, "One more guess, and then I will tell you," he cackled wildly, John then said something that made its laughter cease, "are you and the others, the creatures of hell?"

"What did you just say?" the creature asked a look of surprise in its eyes, "I asked, are you creatures called, the creatures of hell?" The creature then snarled, it was furious, how could a foolish two legs know there name, "how dare you speak our name you filthy creature! Now I shall torture you! I shall torture you even more!"

The creature then grabbed him, and started squeezing him, making his skin break, and forcing John to screech out in a bout of agony, it then threw him into the ground, pinned him down, then it whispered, "are you wondering why you are not dead yet? Well, I am one of the creatures of hell, you see, since you are my pray, I can keep you alive as long as I want!

It was unexpected; he didn't think he would be able to do it, he shoved the hand of the creature off him, then he jumped up and sprinted for the cave exit, but the creature was far too big, and fast, it grabbed him in its mouth. It then held him there, "oh, I see, you are someone very special, well you would be, if you were not going to die, you would have been able to save the earth!"

The Creature of hell then slowly began to shut its mouth, John was going to die, then suddenly, it licked its teeth, and pushed him up. He then plummeted towards the ground, the ground coming towards him faster and faster, them suddenly, he stopped in midair, he could see the creature, which was staring in bewilderment.

John looked up, a purple dragon was flapping its wings, so it was true, the stuff of legends was a fact! It seemed impossible, how was this possible? The creature then swiped at him, but the dragon flew out of the way, dodging the attack in one sickening spin.

The dragon then flew through the cave entrance, and the creature spread its wings, and smashed the cave, chasing after them, snapping its mouth viscously, its teeth glistened in the moonlight, "come here dragon, why don't you have a rest in my tummy, you look so tired!" it shouted, trying to put the dragon off.

The purple dragon then turned around, and flamed the creatures face, which screeched, then it stopped, it couldn't take the pain, but why was such a gigantic creature scared of such a small dragon, it could have eaten them in one bite, but it had left them, but at least they had escaped, but why was the creature keeping him alive? He then heard an electric buzz, and then they arrived at an electrical field, the dragon then went straight for it, they were going to die! Why did the dragon save him if it was just going to save them, they then hit the electrical field...


End file.
